You Give Me Hell L Oneshot
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Mitsu, a simple shy girl meets a mysterious man who calls himself "L." When L needs a place to stay, what can happen?


"A little gambling is fun when you're with me. I'll get him hot, show him what I got. Can't read me, no he can't read my poker face." The words to Lady GaGa's Poker Face blasted from the speakers.

Leaning into my friend's ear, I asked her, "Remind me why I'm here?" Of course, I had to yell so that she could hear me.

"To have fun! Now come dance with me!" My friend, Kristi grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the dance floor. She threw her hands up and started moving to the beat. I just stood there. I wasn't exactly the partying type.

"I'm going to go home!" I screamed, just as the song ended. Everyone heard me. All drunken eyes were staring in my direction.

"Let me give you a ride!" Some random pervert yelled as he pinched my butt.

He pissed me off in the worst possible way. His arm went on my shoulder as I flipped him over. I kicked him in the stomach a few times just for good measure. Before anyone could say anything, I knelt down next to him. I kissed his cheek, leaving red lipstick residue.

My heels clacked along the sidewalk as I headed back to my apartment, where I could rest all night long. Something, or someone was following me. I just had one of those feelings that tells you something isn't right. Instead of slowing down or looking behind me, I walked at my normal and steady pace until I reached my apartment building.

The bell on the door jingled as I opened the door. I held the glass door open as I waited for my pursuer to catch up with me. All that came was a very tall man with dark gray eyes and spiky black hair that stood out on end all over his head. His clothing was simple: a long, white sleeved t-shirt and jeans. He wasn't wearing any shoes.

The more I looked at him, the more cute I thought he was. He wasn't like BAM hot, but he was adorable, almost panda-like. _He has a girlfriend, probably._

The man stood there and looked back at me. He didn't step through the door way, didn't say a word. When he turned to leave, I took hold of his arm and pulled him back into the building. "You lost or something?" I asked in a gentle voice.

The man stared at me without saying anything. His slouch increased as he stuck his thumb on his mouth as is he had to think about what to say. His mouth opened only slightly as he spoke, "No."

That one words shot shivers down my spine. His voice was low and almost raspy. It was orgasmic. "Well then if you don't mind, could you take the door?" My arm was getting tired, and so was I.

The man took the door in his hand, walked further into the building, and shut it behind him. "Now... If only I had money with me..." He mumbled.

I sighed, pulling out my key. I motioned for him to follow me. We trudged up the stairs, his footsteps silent. That guy was seriously starting to freak me out.

We reached my apartment. My silver key made a 'clank' noise as I put it against the lock on my door. I waited to hear the locks turn before I stepped into my not-so-grand room I had been living in for a few months. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, empty chip bags scattered everywhere. Dishes were piled up on the counter.

I quickly apologized for the mess as I bent down to pick up some of the mess on the wooden floor that you could not see. The man just nodded his head in agreement. Once again, I sighed as I started cleaning the dishes. Peeking back into the living room area, I saw that the man still hadn't sat down. Instead, he was walking around. It seemed as if he were inspecting my possessions.

_He seems... Odd. And he's awfully quiet..._ I thought. He was an odd one for sure.

I felt a warm breath on my neck, making the hairs back there stand on end. My head whipped around, only to see the man right in my face. He was just inches from me. The heat radiating from his body was absorbed in my clothes.

His gray eyes had dark circles around them, making him look like a raccoon. He continued to stare at me, just as I stared at him. My eyes narrowed after a few moments of our pointless staring competition. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to blink.

"God damn it," I muttered under my breath.

The man, now across the kitchen, mumbled something like 'interesting.'

I gave him a questioning look. "I don't even know your name."

"Just as I don't know yours," the man countered.

My eyebrows knotted together. "Mitsu."

The man before me gave a half-smile and nodded. "L."

I stood there, my eyes wide with shock. I had wanted to meet the infamous detective who calls himself 'L' for so long. "Y-y-you're... L?!" I practically screamed.

"Yes." L said.

I bowed deeply as a sign of respect, my hands clasped together. L has solved over 35,000 cases that were impossible to cops all over the world. The man was a genius! And he was standing right there, in my apartment. He was my hero, and always will be.

L looked at me strangely before turning to my refrigerator. He opened it and looked inside. A carton of ice cream struck him of interest, as he grabbed it and starting spooning it into his mouth using his hand. It was an odd gesture, and frankly, it just isn't nice to steal a woman's ice cream.

My face turned red with anger as I snatched the ice cream out of his hand. I huffed and put the sweet back into the freezer where it was supposed to be. I walked into the living room and sat heavily on the couch before clicking the TV on. The channel numbers showed up on the top right hand of the screen as I flipped through different shows, looking for something interesting. My hand became tired as I ended up on the channel for news 24/7.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw L sitting on the balls of his feet. His knees here right up against his chest as he hugged them closer. His thumb pushed on his bottom lip, making him look like a five year old. The gray of his eyes reflected the flashing on what was on the TV as he watched intently to the criminal reports.

I turned my attention back to the screen, where the reporter was telling her audience about the recent activity of the serial killer Kira. He was up to his same old shinanigans, as there were 23 deaths on that Tuesday. I sighed.

L looked at me and asked, "Do you not like Kira?"

With a straight face, I told L, "He's a killer that should be caught. He has no real sense of justice. I can't stand it any longer. Someone, namely you, need to catch him."

"It's harder than you think," was all L said, his eyes back on the screen in front of us.

That "l" guy was really getting on my nerves. I got up from the couch and made my way to the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind me. I stripped myself of the horrible tight dress Kristi made me wear. Bending over, I turned the knob to the bath tub all the way up. The water rushed out quickly. As soon as the tub was filled nearly to the top, I stepped in, the hot water stinging me at first. Soon, though, the water seemed to take away all of the stress I was encountering.

My thoughts were focused on nothing at all, my mind running through whatever it decided. L was the first thought that came to mind. How he irritated me, how he was so adorable, yet confusing...

Out of no where, the door slammed against the wall. There stood L, his hair just as messy as ever. He wide eyes stared at my naked self, no bubbles blocking the view of me breasts.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" I screamed as I jumped out of the tub, still naked. The towel snapped around my body as I pulled it off of the shelf. "Out! SHOO!" My hands swept back and forth as I got closer to L.

His face was a light pink color as he continued to look at my breasts, which were now covered in a towel. "I-I-I, um, knocked and you didn't respond. I thought you were d-dead or..." His voice trailed off.

_He cares about me?_ I thought. We just met, for Pete's sake, and he was already checking on me?!

"Well, as you can see, I am not dead." I pushed past him and made my way to my room. My dresser squeaked for the millionth time as I opened it. The silk of my pajamas made my skin tingle, in a good way, as the pants slid up my thighs. The t-shirt sat heavily on top of my body, as it was way to big for me. It was comfortable, and that way L couldn't see my boobs anyway.

Satisfied with myself, I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, only to see L sitting in his odd position upon my marble counter. Paying no attention to him, I pulled on the handle of my refrigerator. My hand slipped in and grabbed the p[ace I usually kept my ice cream. There was no cardboard rubbing against my hand as it clasped around frigid air. Pissed, I looked over, and guess what I saw? L was eating my ice cream. Without a spoon. Again. He was eating _my _ice cream.

I turned to L, red faced, and opened my mouth to scold him for taking my ice cream again. "Yo-"

I was cut off as L's lips crashed onto mine. Eyes wide with shock, I tried to get away from L's tight grip. It was of no avail. So, I kissed back.

Our lips moved in sync. L licked my bottom lip and nibbled on it once, asking for entrance. I parted my lips and soon felt L's tongue exploring every part of my mouth. He deepened the kiss by pulling me closer, his hands trailing down my arms and up my shirt. The cold touch of his hands made me shiver, in a good way.

L smirked against my lips as his hands traveled higher. He tenderly touched my right breast, then my left. His fingers traced circles around my nipples, making them hard as he turned me on. My hands were locked together behind L's neck, fingers in his black and soft hair.

The hands on my breasts sqeezed tighter, making me moan. I tried to keep the noise in so that L and I could keep kissing. L moved away, noticing what I was doing. "Don't hold them back, I want to hear them."

I gladly obliged. "Ooh..." I moaned as L continued to play with my breasts. My moans grew louder as he made me even happier. Soon, arms wrapped around me and carried me into my bedroom. I was lightly dropped onto the soft mattress I was so used to. Suddenly, it felt new to me.

L crawled on top of me, hovering over my body. He leaned his face down to kiss me again, this time not asking for entrance. Again, his hands traveled to my breasts. He began squeezing them harder than he had the last time. My shirt was lifted up as L's hands guided it off of me and onto the floor, his lips never leaving mine.

The great detective moved his lips down my neck, looking for my soft spot. When he found it, I pulled on his hair. L's teeth sank into my flesh, making me scream out in pleasure. I felt my underwear getting wetter and warmer every second.

L moved down to suck on my collarbone, soon getting bored. His face lit up as he came face to face with my breasts. He sucked on my right nipple and played with the other, making both of them hard. His tongue made circles around my breasts, making me gasp for air.

"l..." I moaned. L took this as his cue to head down to my pant line. He quickly shed my pants from my body, leaving me in my black lacy underwear. Before L could take them off, I pushed him off of me and flipped him over.

I started kissing L's neck, looking for his soft spot. It seemed as though he didn't have one. I kissed and licked everywhere, and still, L didn't moan or show any sign of pleasure. Irritated, I left butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach. I ended up at L's pant line, his jeans posing an obstacle.

The button snapped as I opened his fly and pulled his pants off of him. I tossed them on the ground, not caring where they landed. L's member was poking so that it could be seen through his boxers. I smirked as I pulled his black boxers off. My hands went around L's shaft and I started pumping, slowly at first. I teased him for a while longer before pumping faster and harder.

L finally moaned, but only softly. He just had to give me hell about this, didn't he?

My grin grew mischievous as I bent down and placed my lips on the very tip of L's hardened member. My tongue swirled around his head for a little while.

"Don't be a tease..." L half groaned, half moaned.

I smiled again as his member was all the way in my mouth. I moved my head up and down as I swirled my tongue around and around.

"Mistu... I'm gonna..." L stuttered as I felt a sticky liquid pour into my mouth.

I swallowed all of L's cum as it came squirting out and into my mouth.

"Yum," I muttered.

L flipped me over so that he was on top. He once again made his way to my panties. He wasted no time with taking them off, in one swift movement. Juices dripped out of my pussy, as I was so turned on and wet. L began to touch my clit, playing with it. I moaned again and again, wanting more. L understood.

One of his fingers slipped inside of me and L started pumping. He pumped in and out faster every time I would moan. Another finger went inside of me, stretching my walls.

"L... Now..." I stammered.

L nodded his head and took his fingers out of me. He licked the juices off of them, his face twisted in bliss. He smiled as he placed his elbows on either side of my head. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, not really sure of what I really wanted to do.

His member was lined up with my vagina. He slowly pushed himself in. It hurt like hell. Tears started to fall from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks. L looked at me with an apologetic look. I nodded, signaling for him to continue.

L pumped in farther, resting so that I could get used to him in me. When I didn't complain, he started pumping in and out slowly. It still hurt, and the tears still fell. I didn't oppose to what he was doing. I knew it'd get better.

Soon, as I knew, pleasure came to my senses. "Faster... Harder..." I commanded L.

He nodded before moving in and out faster and faster. We were both panting.

"L! Oh, L! Don't stop!" I screamed.

L moaned along with me.

"I-I'm going to..."

"I am too."

Soon I felt L's seed pour into my body, just as I came. L didn't stop. The faster L got the more I felt that warm and bubbly sensation in my tummy. He was hitting that spot at just the right angle...

Then it happened. "Oh! L!"

L smiled down at me as he took himself out of me. It felt odd, not having him in me. I felt... empty. I didn't like the feeling.

That man, of whom I had just met, but felt like I had known forever, lay next to me, trying to catch hi breath. He rolled over and started stroking my hair. "You're beautiful, Mitsu." He said.

I blushed and caressed his cheek. "I love you, L."

"Call me Lawliet."


End file.
